Anomali Izrail
by Azalea 'Renai' Maurish
Summary: Ketika hari itu telah tiba, dan halusinasi seperti kenyataan, siapkah dia menerima dan kembali berpulang? Hari penebusan kesalahannya telah tiba, dengan membunuh dirinya sendiri pula disana. Death!SebastianxSuicidal!Ciel, plotless, twisted. Don't like? Dont reaad!


_|The death isn't as bad as it's name, it's just a progress into the bigger progress. Let the death acccompany you, be friended to you, encircle your soul to the content|_

* * *

**.**

**Anomali Izrail**

**.**

**Kuroshitsuji **belongs to **All The Respectful Holders.**

**All Rights Reserved**

**.**

**Summary:**

Ketika hari itu telah tiba, dan halusinasi seperti kenyataan, siapkah dia menerima dan kembali berpulang? Hari penebusan kesalahannya telah tiba, dengan membunuh dirinya sendiri pula disana. Death!SebastianxSucidal!Ciel, plotless, twisted. Don't like? Stay awaaay~ ;)

.

* * *

_Mengapa manusia mengharapkan keabadian...?_

_._

Aku melihat langit begitu gelap dan terasa rendah sekali, hingga aku melihat ilusi jika aku mengulurkan tanganku, aku akan menyentuh awan gelap bergulung-gulung itu. Awan yang seakan-akan membentuk wajah iblis, namun tampak layaknya kapas yang bercampur lumpur musim penghujan.

Saat bersamaan, aku melihat sosok semampai berjubah hitam panjang tengah tersenyum dingin padaku. Seseorang berbisik jika ia adalah malaikat pencabut nyawa, dan aku melihatnya berdiri diatas atap langit.

Aku mencium wangi tubuhnya. Semerbak layaknya angin musim semi, dan sayap hitamnya yang begitu lebar hingga bisa menaungi seluruh rumahku. Sayap itu indah, dengan corak kemerahan fajar, _crimson _keemasan. Ia berjalan dengan tenang, seakan-akan menunggu—layaknya predator yang mengintai buruannya.

Saat itu, aku tertegun, dan ia tersenyum kearahku. Begitu dingin, begitu pucat kulitnya. Wajahnya terbentuk sempurna layaknya monumen hidup. Terukir halus seperti patung pualam. Ia mengerikan dan indah dalam bersamaan. Matanya yang sehitam jurang terdalam pada lautan tergelap bertemu dengan mataku—dan pupilnya bercincin seperti bara api. Dari jarak sejauh inipun, kengeriannya sama sekali tidak berkurang.

Ia berdiri diatas sana, jubahnya berkibaran dengan bulu merak hitam di sisi-sisi suteranya. Rambutnya sama pula warnanya dengan bagaimana gelapnya matanya—panjang lurus berkibaran dari balik penutup kepalanya. Wajahnya dikatakan sangat cantik dan sangat tampan, namun sangat dingin.

Ia mengepakkan sayapnya, lalu—

Aku tersentak kaget, membuka mataku lebar-lebar.

Saat itu aku merasakan keringat dingin menjalari tubuhku. Kepalaku terasa berputar layaknya vertigo, nafasku memburu berat. Jantungku berdebar-debar seperti hendak meledak di tempatnya berada. Darahku mendingin layaknya darah reptil. Karena mimpi... mimpi yang baru saja kualami. Ternyata barusan itu hanya mimpi.

Namun mengapa terkadang mimpi terasa begitu nyata?

Aku terduduk di tempat tidur, seraya mengusap wajah. Jantungku masih berdebar-debar gila—bahkan bisa kurasakan gedorannya dari rongga tubuhku, sampai punggungku. Perutku mulas, tanpa sadar aku meremas seprai tempat tidurku. Begitu hebat sensasi bertemu dengan perwujudan Izrail.

Atau dia bukan Izrail?

Dengan tertekan, aku mengacak dan menyisir poni panjangku ke belakang, _shock_ akibat mimpi mengerikan itu..

Aku melirik jam disisi meja bufet ini. 05.11 AM.

Sifat malasku memang dalam tahapan akut, tentu saja—karenanya secara insting, aku pasti ingin tidur lagi. Sayangnya, karena mimpi dan sensasi terbakar ketika bertemu Izrail, aku tidak ingin meneruskan pertemuan kami.

Seharusnya ia memakai jaket hitam keren, jeans hitam, sepatu _boot_ manis, menaiki _sport car _dan mengajakku berjalan-jalan, mentraktirku makan, lalu bolehlah ia mengatakan hari ini aku akan mati—rasanya pasti tidak seseram ini. Setidaknya wujudnya tidak suram begitu, tanpa seringaian dan sayap hitam kemerahan.

Aku menghela nafas. Dengan perlahan, aku bangkit dari tempat tidurku. Aku menguap dan melorot turun dari ranjang ini, kemudian berjalan melintasi ruangan.

Dengan enggan, aku membuka pintu kamar mandi. Disana, ada cermin besar yang lebar menyambutku. Aku melihat pantulan seorang remaja berumur 18, dengan kemeja tidur putih. Kecuali itu, aku melihat seseorang di belakangku.

Aku berbalik dengan cepat, namun bayangan misterius yang kudapati lewat pantulan cermin, tidak ada di belakangku. Aku merasakan desiran darah semakin kuat, mengiris-iris pembuluh darah.

Izrail.

Meski sekilas, aku masih ingat wajahnya—wajah rupawan yang pucat serta jubah hitam panjang. Iris matanya menyala terang, seakan-akan ia memampatkan matahari dalam bola matanya. Aku belum lupa itu.

Aku memasuki kamar mandi dengan ragu-ragu, berharap air bisa membantuku menenangkan diri. Dengan perasaan berkecamuk, aku membuka bajuku sambil melamun. Setelahnya, aku menggantungnya di balik pintu.

Kemanapun mataku memandang, aku selalu terbayang rupa Izrail. Atau melihat sayapnya terpatri samar, pada dinding-dinding ubin ini. Sayapnya yang seperti rajawali, hitam layaknya akik, merah layaknya darahku, dan keemasan seperti biasan matahari terbenam. Terlihat kasar namun lembut seperti sutera raja-raja.

Aku memutar keran _shower_. Terasa olehku airnya yang dingin membasahi, dan beberapa helai rambutku berenang di lantai

Aku merasa kacau.

_Seandainya saja kehidupan tidak sekompleks ini_

_Maka omong kosong mengenai manusia paling sempurna_

_Akan lenyap dan terbantahkan_

_Malaikat di langit akan tertawa pula_

_**.**  
_

* * *

**.**

**Flashback:**

Namanya adalah Sebastian Michaelis. Bukan nama yang spesial. Hanya nama baptis yang biasa sering didengar. Bukan nama yang sulit diingat, bukan nama indah yang mana hanya sedikit orang memilikinya. Mungkin juga tidak ada yang mengetahui arti dibaliknya.

Sebastian adalah nama dari Yunani, berarti 'yang dihormati' atau sejenisnya. Sedang Michaelis sendiri, merujuk pada nama seorang malaikat (Mikhael/Mikail). Dalam Yahudi, ia ada di cerita rakyat sebagai pelindung.

Dalam konteks Muslim, Mikail adalah malaikat pemberi berkah, salah satu dari empat malaikat besar bersanding dengan Jibril (Gabriel), Israfil (Rafael), dan Izrail. Namun, sejak Allah menciptakan Neraka, Mikail tidak pernah bisa tertawa lagi. Penggambaran fisiknya begitu luar biasa—andai seluruh air di muka bumi ini dituangkan ke atas kepalanya, maka tidak akan ada setetespun terjatuh.

Ia memiliki rambut, dan tiap-tiapnya memiliki satu juta muka. Setiap muka memiliki satu juta mulut, dan setiap mulut memiliki satu juta lidah yang tiap lidahnya berbicara satu juta bahasa pula. Setiap satu juta perkataan, diperuntukkan untuk memohon ampunan kepada Tuhannya bagi hamba-Nya yang berdosa.

Sementara dalam Alkitab, Mikhael adalah penghulu malaikat, disebut Santo Mikhael—yang memanah iblis dan menginjak kepalanya—digambarkan pada Gereja Capuchin di Sta. Maria della Concezione, Roma. Alkitab menyebutkan, Nabi Daniel memanggil Mikhael sebagai 'pemimpin', Mikhael adalah malaikat pelindung surgawi bagi Israel. Ia di gambarkan akan berperang melawan Lucifer di akhir zaman.

Nama malaikat ini memang memiliki beberapa pengejaan berbeda, tergantung tempatnya masing-masing. Negara berbahasa Inggris akan menyebutnya Michaelis, Michael. Islam menuliskannya ميكائيل. Kristen & Katholik menuliskannya St. Mikael. Namun, tetap merujuk pada malaikat yang sama.

Jika digabungkan, nama Sebastian Michaelis bisa berarti 'malaikat pelindung atau pemberi berkah yang terhormati'.

Tapi, sebenarnya bukan nama itu yang hendak dituliskan pengarang cerita ini.

Sebastian Michaelis bukanlah keturunan bangsawan. Bukan pula dari keluarga kaya-raya sampai bisa membeli tanah di seluruh jazirah. Bukan pula yang akan memamerkan _supercar_ keluaran khusus dengan harga khusus pula. Ia hanya satu dari jutaan warga Inggris, dan satu dari puluhan ribu penghuni London.

Ia orang yang sederhana. Rambutnya berwarna gelap, terjatuh lurus. Tubuhnya termasuk kategori tinggi, tidak terlalu kurus tapi tidak pula gemuk. Warna yang biasa ia pakai adalah hitam kelam, kalau tidak merah gelap, segelap senja.

Ia dilahirkan oleh dua orang tua yang baik. Ibunya lembut, dan ayahnya penganut demokrasi. Sebastian pernah memiliki kakak lelaki, namun saudaranya itu telah meninggal saat Sebastian masih kecil akibat sakit. Tidak ada foto mengenai kakaknya, dan hanya nama serta ingatan samar yang tersisa.

Sesederhana apapun manusia, ia pasti memiliki setidaknya satu hal yang sama sekali tidak sederhana. Begitupula Sebastian. Jika kalian tanyakan padanya apa yang sama sekali tidak sederhana dari diri Sebastian, maka Sebastian akan menjawab matanya.

Mata Sebastian jika dilihat dari jauh hanya akan terlihat seperti mata penduduk Asia kebanyakan—cokelat gelap. Bukan hitam, tidak ada manusia yang memiliki warna iris hitam, kecuali reptil dan beberapa species lainnya tentu saja.

Dan jika kalian dekat dengan Sebastian, sering berada bersamanya, kalian akan menyadari warna matanya tidak sesimpel cokelat gelap. Ada sedikit percikan merah bata, merah tua sekali. Seperti bara api yang direndam, dan bercampur dengan lumpur. Jarang sekali kasus manusia memiliki iris mata merah, kecuali ia memang kekurangan pigmen warna.

Ia memiliki wajah yang rupawan, dan ada sesuatu di dalam dirinya yang menarik orang lain. Entah apa itu.

Dan disinilah ceritanya bermulai—karena ini adalah cerita tentang seseorang yang sudah lama sekali meninggal. Seseorang yang bernama Sebastian Michaelis.

**.**

**.**

Saat Sebastian mencapai 18 tahun, tahun terakhir di SMA, ia bertemu dengan orang paling penyendiri di lingkungannya—Ciel Phantomhive. Kami tidak terlalu akrab, karena aku bukan orang yang mudah berteman. Kami bertemu saat harus bekerja sama mengerjakan proyek sains sekolahan yang akan diikutkan di lomba. Pada waktu itu, aku masih duduk di tahun pertama.

Aku yang notabenenya merupakan orang yang penyendiri, tentu saja sulit bekerja secara berkelompok. Namun aku berusaha karena ini permintaan dari pengajarku. Aku hanya tidak mau mengecewakan beliau, itu saja.

Pada waktu itu, aku langsung mengatakan kita akan membagi tugas—Sebastian serta tiga anggota tim lainnya setuju. Setelahnya, aku langsung berpamitan pulang karena hendak langsung mengerjakan tugas itu, menolak halus ide harus bersama orang lain yang tidak kukenal sama sekali.

Anggota tim lainnya tidak masalah dengan ide aku menyendiri. Namun, tidak bagi Sebastian. Dia berkeras agar kami mengerjakannya disini saja, bersama-sama. Tentu saja karena saat itu ia mencengkram lenganku dan ia menatapku lekat-lekat, aku akhirnya luluh.

Sejak saat itu, kami menjadi dekat. Tidak dekat sebenarnya, karena selalu Sebastian yang memulai pembicaraan, Sebastian yang menyapaku dahulu, Sebastian yang mengajakku lebih dahulu, dan Sebastian yang selalu cerewet mengenai banyak hal. Aku hanya diam dan merespons sedikit-sedikit. Aku hanya menjadi pendengar Sebastian.

Tapi, dia memang anomali.

Dan memang mulai saat itu, aku menjadi terkoneksi padanya. Aku mulai merasa nyaman, dan membalas pembicaraannya lebih banyak dari yang biasa kulakukan. Aku mulai menyapanya lebih dahulu, aku mulai mengajaknya lebih dahulu, dan entah sejak kapan aku mulai cerewet mengenai beberapa hal. Aku tidak lagi diam dan merespon sedikit-sedikit. Aku juga menjadi pembicara, tidak lagi menjadi pendengar saja.

Kami mulai sering bertemu akhir kelas, akhir sesi sekolah. Jika akhir minggu, aku, Sebastian, dan beberapa teman Sebastian akan pergi rekreasi di beberapa tempat. Aku mulai bisa tertawa keras, dan berjalan dengan berlari-lari. Aku mulai berani membicarakan hal yang hendak kuutarakan, dan selalu Sebastian yang menyimpan rahasia itu.

Dia memang anomali. Anomali aneh.

Hingga akhir tahun, dan Sebastian lulus lalu kami berpisah. Dia masuk ke universitas bagus dengan nilai yang luar biasa. Aku ikut merasa senang ketika Sebastian menceritakan kabar itu, namun aku juga merasa kesepian. Sangat. Tapi kemudian aku menyadari, lingkungan baru universitas baik sekali baginya, agar ia tidak bersama orang penyendiri sepertiku terus-menerus. Pasti melelahkan agar membuatku seperti sekarang ini. Sebastian orang yang keras kepala, memang.

Sampai hari pada upacara kelulusannya, ia mengajakku ke suatu tempat. Dan kejadian yang sangat kusesali, terjadi.

Ia mencurahkan banyak hal disana, dari mulai saat pertama kali ia bertemu denganku dan kesannya padaku. Ia bercerita banyak hal dengan nada suara yang aneh dan tidak biasanya. Aku mulai merasa kemana arah pembicaraan itu berada, dan ternyata benar—Sebastian memintaku menjadi subjek yang lebih dalam hidupnya.

Aku merasa terkejut. Dan marah padanya. Lalu, aku meninggalkan Sebastian saat itu pula, tanpa berbicara apapun. Aku meninggalkan orang yang sudah mengumpulkan keberanian untuk mengutarakan tiga kata itu, dan mencampakkannya seperti buku sobek yang tidak menarik lagi. Atau mainan rusak yang tidak bisa dimainkan lagi.

Aku merasa orang paling jahat di dunia ini. Dan aku sangat menyesalinya hingga sekarang.

Sejak saat itu, aku tidak lagi menemuinya. Aku mengabaikan semua permintaannya untuk berbicara, ataupun mengklarifikasi hari itu—aku tidak pernah mau memberinya kesempatan. Aku terlalu marah—dan egois. Aku terlalu takut menghadapinya, dan selain itu terlalu takut kehilangan orang yang sudah bersamaku selama ini. Aku juga tak pernah bisa melupakan senyumannya yang menurutku menyebalkan tapi membuatku rindu.

Aku berusaha melupakan orang yang berhasil mengubahku tersebut, dan menjalani kehidupanku yang membosankan seperti biasa. Sampai pada bulan Desember, bulan kelahiranku. Tanggal 14, dan mulai turunnya salju pertama.

Aku melihatnya di bawah jendela, di ujung jalanan. Malam hari. Ia menatapku dengan intens, dan matanya seakan-akan mengharapkanku untuk turun dan menyebrangi jalan agar menyambutnya seperti dahulu. Aku yang ketika itu egois, tentu saja aku tidak akan menurutkan keinginan sederhananya tersebut. Aku masih terlalu kekanak-kanakkan.

Ia masih disana. Berdiri, dibawah salju pertama bulan Desember. Pada hari ulang tahunku. Menatap jendelaku, seperti orang tolol dengan harapan sederhananya memintaku turun lalu menemuinya. Ia menungguku, dan masih memiliki perasaannya padaku bahkan ketika waktu sudah berjalan dan aku menyakitinya sangat keras.

Aku tidak memedulikannya, dan aku menutup jendelaku.

Aku berusaha melupakannya, orang bodoh yang berdiri di ujung jalan. Dan dengan setengah hati, aku menaiki tempat tidur dan mematikan lampu. Aku hendak melupakan orang itu, dan lari ke dunia mimpi. Sebastian akan segera pergi, ia tidak akan menungguku lagi seperti waktu dahulu.

Sekitar jam 2 dini hari, aku terbangun karena mimpi buruk. Aku hendak mengambil air, dan karena penasaran, aku membuka tirai. Sebastian masih disana.

Dia memang anomali. Dan sangat bodoh.

Kulihat, jalanan sudah sepi. Tidak ada manusia lain kecuali dirinya. Ia duduk diantara butiran beku salju, menahan dinginnya malam yang sudah belasan derajat dibawah nol. Wajahnya memucat, dan ia menatapku. Dengan pandangan yang masih sama—begitu hangat, mengharapkan kelembutan hatiku agar aku bisa menemuinya.

Aku merasa, hatiku benar-benar remuk melihat pemandangan itu. Ia menungguiku semalaman suntuk, ditengah cuaca dingin Desember.

Aku tidak peduli, dan aku langsung mengambil mantel hangat. Kemudian, aku turun dan keluar rumah, mendatanginya dengan berlari. Sebastian tersenyum saat ia melihatku yang akhirnya luluh. Dan ia menyambut pelukanku, dengan tubuhnya yang benar-benar dingin. Bibir pucat yang gemetar. Kulitnya yang sepucat kertas. Hipotermia yang menyerangnya. Kesabaran dan ketololannya yang tidak kunjung berhenti. Tapi semua itulah yang membuatku menangis tersedu-sedu dihadapannya.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Ciel."

Aku tidak pernah bisa melawan kekerasan kepala Sebastian Michaelis. Serta menahan anomali dirinya.

Sejak saat itu, aku tidak lagi menghindarinya—dan aku menekankan padanya, ini bukan berarti aku menerima pengakuannya hari itu. Sebastian hanya tersenyum hangat dan ia merasa baik-baik saja. Asalkan aku tidak lagi menghindarinya, itu sudah cukup. Asalkan kami masih bisa bersama-sama seperti dahulu, ia sudah cukup dengan trivia tersebut. Cintanya terlalu besar untuk orang berperangai buruk sepertiku.

Aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Dan langsung pergi.

Sebastian tidak pernah marah padaku. Meski aku mendorongnya, membentaknya, mengeluarkan kata-kata kasar—ia hanya diam, dan kemudian tersenyum. Ketika aku sudah terlalu marah, lalu terduduk dan menangis kesal, Sebastian hanya memelukku dengan lembut, dan mengumamkan nada halus. Ia selalu melindungiku. Ia selalu menerima kepribadianku yang benar-benar cacat saat orang lain justru membenciku. Ia tidak pernah menyerah mengenaiku.

Ia akan selalu menjadi anomali. Ia akan selalu menjadi orang paling keras kepala di dunia ini.

Telah dua tahun berlalu. Aku tidak lagi sekeras dahulu, karena waktu mendewasakan seseorang. Mau tidak mau. Aku memang masih sedikit-sedikit berbuat kasar padanya, namun tidak sekejam pada waktu pertama kali ia menyatakan perasaannya padaku. Hubungan kami membaik.

Sebastian masih sama seperti Sebastian yang dahulu—keras kepala, dan terlalu baik. Ia tidak berubah. Dan seperti pertama kali bertemu, Sebastian akan selalu menjadi yang memulai percakapan. Dia yang cerewet mengenai beberapa hal. Dia yang banyak khawatir mengenaiku. Dia banyak membantuku, meski aku sudah menolaknya. Dia masih tidak menyerah, aku tidak mengerti mengapa. Sebastian adalah Sebastian. Dan akan selalu begitu.

Aku tidak pernah bisa menahan anomalinya. Dan akhirnya, seperti bagaimana pusara di lautan, aku ikut terjatuh ke dalamnya. Aku ingin menerima pengakuannya, beberapa tahun yang lalu—dan menjadikannya subjek lebih dalam hidupku.

Aku memintanya menemuiku di tempat yang sama, ketika ia mengutarakan tiga kata tersebut. Sebastian setuju, dan ia akan segera datang.

Saat itulah, saat paling kusesali dalam hidupku.

Sebastian tidak pernah mendengar tiga kata itu dariku. Ia sudah pergi. Ia tidak pernah tahu bagaimana berhasilnya usahanya setelah bertahun-tahun agar aku luluh padanya. Ia tidak pernah tahu itu. Dan sebagai balasannya, ia tanpa sadar menghukumku dengan perasaan bersalah beribu-ribu kali lipat. Aku terlalu bodoh dan sangat terlambat. Aku baru menyadari hal yang paling penting saat hal itu sudah lenyap dari tanganku.

Aku tidak akan pernah lagi melihatnya. Aku tidak akan pernah lagi melihatnya tertawa padaku, teleponku takkan pernah lagi ia jawab. E-mail-ku takkan pernah lagi ia balas. Rumahnya akan selalu menjadi gelap, sepi, tanpa penghuninya. Ia tidak akan ada lagi disini.

Perasaan bersalah ini tidak akan pernah hilang. Selalu, selalu layaknya spiral—tidak akan berhenti. Memakanku hidup-hidup. Mengejarku kemanapun aku pergi—bahkan saat aku bermimpi. Mengingatkanku pada Sebastian, dan bagaimana brengseknya aku. Mengejar kemanapun aku berada, dan mengingatkanku tidak ada manusia sekejam diriku sekarang.

Pusara itu tidak pernah berhenti. Bagaimana dalamnya, waktu sendiri mengangkat bahu untuk membantuku menghentikannya. Izrail disana sudah mengambil ruh orang itu, dan menempatkannya pada tempat yang seharusnya. Memenjarakannya, mengurungnya dalam lampion kaca. Izrail tidak akan peduli jika keadaanku layaknya berlari dalam lingkaran, tidak pernah berubah, terjebak pada alur dan spiral yang sama.

Akankah Sebastian memaafkanku? Jika saja ia diberi kehidupan satu lagi, aku tidak yakin ia akan melakukannya. Aku sudah terlalu brengsek untuk mendapat pengampunannya. Dan kini, sekarang, aku tengah menjalani hukumanku. Tersiksa luar biasa dengan penyesalan, sesuatu yang membuatmu begitu putus asa namun kau tak kunjung mati pula karena hal itu. Layaknya mayat hidup, kau hanya bisa berjalan-jalan tanpa ruh lagi.

Seperti aku. Hingga saat ini.

Aku tidak pernah tahu bagaimana menyembuhkan perasaan menyesal sebesar ini. Terlalu besar untuk dimaafkan. Terlalu besar untuk dikatakan. Terlalu besar untuk dikembalikan lagi pada langit.

...dan juga terlalu berat untuk terus kubawa-bawa seumur hidupku.

Saat itu pula, aku mengetahui satu hal dimana aku akan terbebas dan bertemu dengan Sebastian disana.

**.**

|_The death isn't as bad as it's name, it's just a progress into the bigger progress. Let the death acccompany you, be friended to you, encircle your soul to the content_|

* * *

**.**

Hanya memerlukan satu detik. Satu detik untuk selamanya, kebebasan yang menggiurkan.

Aku melihat ke bawah dengan mata terasa perih karena kering dari air mata. Angin begitu kencang menerpa tubuhku, menusuki pori-pori kulitku, membuat saraf-sarafnya kejang. Gara-gara itu aku menjadi gemetar kedinginan, dan mengigiti bibirku yang sama keringnya dengan mataku. Keringat melicinkan telapak tangan dan kaki, darah dari bibir yang kugigiti terasa merembesi lidah, memberikan sensasi geli nan aneh.

Hanya memerlukan satu detik. Aku hanya memerlukan satu detik brengsek untuk menyelesaikan semuanya.

Aku menelan ludah yang entah mengapa sama keringnya dengan mata dan bibir. Masih sedikit terasa sisa-sisa darah dari celah bibirku yang terkoyak separuh. Aku menaruh kedua belah telapak tanganku yang licin di jeruji palang, jemariku yang kurus dan pucat menyembul dibalik lengan panjang jaketku. Aku bisa melakukannya. Aku bisa. Aku hanya tinggal melompati palang ini dan terjun.

Aku menghirup udara dengan serakah ke paru-paru kecilku, namun oksigen tetap tidak bisa meringankan sensasi berat didada, di tulang-tulang rusukku. Aku sudah memikirkan ini dari jauh-jauh hari. Seharusnya aku tidak ragu-ragu lagi, dan tidak ketakutan seperti ini.

Kemudian, dengan sekali lompatan, aku membiarkan langit memelukku. Udara menyambutku.

Aku menari diantara ketinggian. Bagaimana dinginnya udara mengigiti sarafku. Bagaimana bajuku berkibaran, layaknya sayap burung. Aku terjatuh.

Semuanya, telah menjadi gelap. Ini kulakukan untuk menebus Sebastian, Sebastian yang seharusnya masih hidup. Sebastian yang seharusnya masih bersama-samaku. Sebastian yang seharusnya menerima pengakuanku pula. Sebastian yang seharusnya tahu, usaha gigihnya selama beberapa tahun ini berhasil. Berhasil telah membuatku jatuh cinta padanya.

_Seharusnya ia masih hidup sekarang._

**.**

_Bagaimana anomali menjelaskan misteri_

_Legenda, yang terus menjadi legenda_

_Tubuh yang hancur, dan tidak lagi rupawan_

_Kegelapan dan kesalahan_

_Rincing dan debam halus langkah_

_Tanpa kau berucap dan berkata_

_Pusara ini tidak selesai-selesai_

_Dan bagaimana anomali menjelaskan ini?_

_Legendamu yang terus menerus menjadi legenda_

_Dan misteri yang akhirnya menjadi mitos_

_Kemudian aku yang akhirnya menyerah_

_**.**  
_

**.**

Dan pada hari itu, Ciel Phantomhive telah lenyap dari dunia ini. Selamanya.

**The End**

**.**

* * *

**Terimakasih sudah membaca Anomali Izrail!**

Bagian terakhir saya ambil dari **Kage Ga Mino O Waratte**! Silahkan membaca ff itu jika hendak tahu pusara kelanjutan dari **Anomali Izrail**! Hahaha~ padahal FF Kage Ga Mino O Waratte diketik dan dipublish lebih dahulu, tapi malah Anomali Izrail yang belakangan.

Yah, saya gak buat angsty kali ini. Cuma suram, hahaha. Suicidal Ciel selalu menarik saya tulis, gara-gara itu saya nulis FF Durarara! jadi ikutan suram, Izaya-nya sama kayak Ciel, suicidal pula. FF ini benar-benar saya singkat, padahal aslinya multi-chap. Yah, saya rindu pula balik ke FKI, jadi ini buat pemanasan, hahaha~

Yosh, sampai jumpa di ff saya yang lain~

.

**Sign,**

**Lea.**

_"Do you know the most powerful weapon in this world? It's regrets."—K_


End file.
